


You're (Not) A Brat

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [15]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Nick Robinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Could you please do a nick Robinson imagine where you hate him at first because you think he's a spoiled brat”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're (Not) A Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little Peaches, I’m super sorry for the gaps in between my posts, school is basically fucking me over at this point but on the bright side A Day to Remember released a new song and video for their single Paranoia! That definitely made my mood lighten up hahaha okay, okay I won’t waste anymore of your time, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Since this person didn’t specify smut, it’s gonna be fluffy AU! (Thinking about it…I don’t get many fluffy requests haha)
> 
> P.P.S. (Y/LN) = Your Last Name

“What’s up, loser?” The name was said as if it were nothing, like it was a simply the way he greets you.

You never let the slur get to you, mainly because he wasn’t even worth the time.

“My name’s  _(Y/N)_ , you fucking brat,” you bite back, glaring to your right at the teenager beside you.

You never knew why he pestered you so much.

“What are you doing today?”

You roll your eyes, “why do you care?”

“I don’t ‘care’, I’m  _curious_ ,” the boy smugly corrects and you snort, grinning.

“Well that  _is_  what killed the cat, so I’ll tell you…I have World History next.”

Nick gasps dramatically while clutching his chest, “you want me gone,  _(Y/N)?”_

It’s you look over at the boy, unimpressed, “yes, Nick, yes I do.”

“Why?” He asks, playfulness and sarcasm gone from his voice.

“Because you’re an annoying brat that just _won’t leave me alone,”_  you huff, turning on your heels to get to class.

Taking your seat you pause, groan, then let your forehead fall onto your arms as remorse washes over you. Nick  _may_  have a head almost the size of his ego, as well as be an over all brat but you knew saying you wanted him ‘gone’ was mean, even for your daily spats with him - yes,  _daily_. Speaking of daily, why did Nick ask you what class you were in when—

“Hey there, partner,” the boy greets, dropping down onto the seat beside yours.

You turn and look at the brunette with a raised brow, “why are you sitting next to me?”

Nick chuckles, “like I said, ‘hey there,  _partner_ ’,” the boy reiterates, and your face drops.

“Wait,  _what?”_  You exclaim, looking at the board at the front of the class and see your name written beside Nick’s as partners for your midterm project.

“This is  _not_  happening!” You rush out, moving to your feet and move to the front of the class, ready as all hell to erase your name from beside Nick’s when you were stopped.

“Ah, ah, ah, sorry Ms.(Y/LN) no changing partners once you’ve written them down!” Says Mr. Pratt, and you groan.

“Chris, please, you know I love your class but that…that  _brat_  is going to drive me insane, and no doubt  _fail!”_  You whisper-shout, looking at the towering teacher pleadingly.

The kind man chuckles, “I know it sucks but  _I_  was the one who put your names there.”

“Why?” You ask, looking at Mr. Pratt in disbelief.

“Because I think it would be good for the both of you, you get way too hot-headed around Nick and Nick needs help in class, especially with how heavy this projects will weigh on your grades.”

“That’s exactly my point!”

“Trust me, (Y/N), I’ve had you for a student long enough to know that no matter what you’ll come out with a perfect grade,” Mr. Pratt chuckle and you sigh in resignation.

“Fine…but if I fail, you’re so giving me extra credit work.”

“Deal,” the man chuckles, turning you sit back in your seat.

“Change your mind?” Nick asks, and you shrug.

“Something like that,” you reply, turning to face him. “We’ll meet up at your house at six and get started on planning.”

You notice Nick hesitate for a moment, “actually, we can’t do mine…could we meet at yours instead?”

You pause, thinking about how messy your room was and knew your mother would - lovingly - pester you about Nick, asking if he was your boyfriend, and yes, no.

“How about we meet at Penny’s Pies then?” You suggest, the sudden craving for a good pie ghosting over your mind.

“Alright,” Nick replies, smiling at you - not grinning, but actually  _smiling_.

You couldn’t help but smile back, but once you’ve caught yourself you roll your eyes trying to play off the gesture and nod before turning to face forward and ignore the teenager for the rest of the lesson.

Walking out to your car you think about the progression of you day and how odd it seemed, just this morning you didn’t think there would be a way in hell you’d be partners with Nick, yet here you were, and to top it all off you were actually  _willing_  - granted if only slightly. Unlocking your car door you drop into the driver’s seat, tossing your backpack into the passenger’s seat you turn on your car stereo, smiling and nodding along when  _Neighbors_  by The Academy Is… begins to blare through the speakers. Buckling in you start up the car and begin pulling out of the parking spot, once out you notice Nick walking in the distance through the parking lot, no doubt to his annoyingly large - and expensive - truck. It annoyed you that while you  _worked_  to get your car, his was just handed to him like it was nothing - okay, sure, maybe you were a bit jealous of him but you’d never admit to it. You hum along to the song as you drive to the dinar, pulling up you notice Nick’s truck already parked, you knew he probably ran a light or two to get here so fast but guessed he didn’t care, his parents would pay for it anyway. You park and get out of your car, humming along to the last song that you’d listened to while walking towards and into the dinar, pushing past the heavy door you look around. For a moment you’d thought you’d mistaken someone else’s truck for Nick’s until you look around against, stopping his brunette head from a corner booth. You head over and plop down on the seat across from Nick, looking up from his phone the teenager smiles.

“Hey, you made it,” he says, putting his phone down.

“Of course I did, I was the one who  _planned_  this,” you reply, no sharpness in your words only playfulness. “I thought you’d be the one late,” you joke, earning a chuckle from him - you were silently glad things weren’t awkward between the two of you.

“Alright then, I may suck at History…and, well, every subject, but I won’t let your grade suffer!” Nick exclaims, wide grin and determination in his eyes. “So lets get cracking!”

You chuckle, and nod, “lets.”

~~~~~

To your surprise, once the initial planning of the month long project was over, you and Nick began to chat and you were actually  _enjoying_  yourself - who would have thought? Nick proved himself to be a competent partner to work with - apparently he just never really applied himself before, but you were glad he was now, even if only for your sake. It was two weeks in and the project timeline the two of you had created when on track - a little a head of schedule, if you got everything you needed to do done today, actually. You were laying on your front on your bed, Nick on the floor with his laptop perched on his crossed legs, back against the foot of your bed not too far from your face. You stare at the back of the brunette’s head, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t off task, and true to his word Nick was still doing research while you took down notes on your own device. However, in the quiet a thought came to mind you had unknowingly spoken aloud.

“Are you and Casey dating?” You ask, kicking yourself a little for being such a big mouth - Nick’s love life was none of your business.

The teenager chuckles, “and why would you even think that?” Nick asks, turning around to look at you with a raised brow and grin.

“Oh I don’t know,” you begin, sarcasm clear in your tone. “Maybe because the two of you are playing a constant game of tonsil tennis!” You say with a bark of laughter, Nick even joins in.

“Nah, she was just using me for my car,” the boy says after a moment, shrugging. “Turns out she was fucking Marcus.”

You pause, the name taking a moment to register, “wait, as in your  _best friend Marcus?_ ” You question, genuinely shocked - you’d just seen them roughhousing this morning at school, they seemed perfectly fine.

“Yeah, him,” Nick replies as if it were nothing, but you could see the flash of sadness in his eyes.

“Did you…did you like her?” You ask, voice soft and cautious.

The brunette shrugs, “doesn’t matter anymore, I have my eye on someone else now.”

It’s your turn to chuckle, “or really, and who’s the lucky, or should I say  _unlucky_ , lady?” You tease, trying to lighten the mood.

Nick grins, white teeth bearing with a look in his eyes that makes your heart quicken a little - but you put that down to having been laid down for too long.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?”

You’re eyes widen and your face flushes, forcing a scoff you roll your eyes.

“I’m so  _not!”_  You exclaim, averting your gaze from Nick’s.

“Oh really?” Nick says, amusement clear in his voice.

You notice a shift from the corner of your eye, turning back you face him wanting to dispute his nonsensical question but suddenly, you stop. His face is so…so  _close_ , he shouldn’t be so close and while in the back of your mind you knew you could move away, you didn’t. Actually, you notice Nick shift a little, head moving forward and you could have  _sworn_  his eyes flicked down to your lips - then again you had done the same to him, but you knew you’d refute that claim, even in a court of law. The two of you have gotten closer, close to the point you could feel his breath fan across your lips and they tingled with anticipation of what his lips would feel like, but apparently the universe had another plan because right then, his phone rang - and you totally didn’t internally curse out the device. Nick stops and pulls back, and you quickly do the same, looking back down at your notes while he answered the call - but really all you were trying to do was steady your heart.

“I told you I’m doing a project with a friend,” Nick says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

You could hear the tinny voice of someone yelling at Nick through the phone, and you were taken aback but remained silent - this didn’t involve you.

With a heavy sigh the brunette’s hand drops, “fine, fine, I’ll be home in a minute.”

With that Nick ends the call, sighing as he glares at his phone before looking over at you, his gaze softening.

“Sorry about that,” Nick apologizes, before moving to pack up his things.

You shake your head, “no worries, man, it’s cool.”

Nick says nothing but continues packing his things away, once the teenager zips up his backpack he stand up and slings the bag over his shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll finish my part of this up tonight and email it to you,” Nick says, going to pull on his shoes. “I’ll see you later, (Y/N).”

“See you, Nick,” you say with a smile, but pause and sit up. “Wait!”

Nick halts, and turns to face you, “yeah?”

“I drove you her from school, how are you going to get home?”

“I’ll walk,” Nick says nonchalantly, shrugging.

You roll your eyes, “don’t be stupid, I’ll drive you.”

Reaching over to your bedside table you grab your car keys and stand, stretching out your body and a glance over at the brunette let you know he was watching, but for some reason that just made your cheeks tingle.

“Are you sure, (Y/N)?” Nick asks, fiddling with the strap of his backpack. “I don’t wan to bother you.”

“It’s no bother,” you reply, grabbing your purse you slip on a pair of ratty tennis shoes and follow Nick out of your house.

The two of you walk out to your car and hope in, turning on the vehicle you mess with the radio until Queen’s  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  begins to play.

“Oh man, I love this song!” Nick exclaims, smiling and you smile too - secretly happy that he no longer held the frown he had after the phone call.

“Good to know you’re taste in music isn’t as bad as your fashion sense,” you tease, chuckling when he playfully glares at you.

“Hey, my fashion sense it  _totally_  awesome,” he lamely defends and you giggle.

“Sure it is, Nick,” you say, pulling out of your drive way.

The car ride is silent other than Nick’s occasional words of direction to his home, but the quiet was comfortable and you were happy for it. After about twenty minutes you pull up to the boy’s house, it was the first time seeing it and it was definitely on the more ‘up scale’ side of two, but what surprised you most was that he was going to  _walk_  back until you offered him otherwise.

“Thanks (Y/N),” Nick says, undoing his seatbelt.

“No problem,” you reply, watching him shift to get out of your car. “See you tomorrow at the dinar?” It was a Friday, so apart of you was expecting him to say he had plans but you were a little surprised when he replied otherwise.

“Yeah, for sure,” the brunette says, opening the car door and hops out.

You wait for him to enter his house before driving away, humming along to a song and slow at a red light, it was then you noticed Nick left his phone behind.

“Shit,” you mumble, driving a little further up the road before taking a U-turn back.

Parking your car you grab his phone and get out of the beat up car, walking up to the front door you were about to ring the bell when you hear a scream, well actually it was more of a yell. You stand there for a moment, taken aback. Who ever was yelling must have been  _really_  loud in order for you to hear it all the way outside, to it made you flinch imagining what it must have sounded like inside. You hesitate, debating on what to do when you hear the familiar voice of Nick shouting back at whoever had just yelled, there was a loud  _crash_  of something smashing and you jump a little. What the hell was going on in there? Looking around you form a new plan and walk around to the back of the house, it wasn’t that high, the upper floor windows could be climbed into with the right leverage so you took a chance. You spotted a window at the side of the house with a gazebo littered in flowers, picking a pebble up from the ground decoration you toss it at the window. First try delivered you nothing, but you didn’t give up easily. The fifth try was the lucky one, because just as toss up a sixth pebble the window slides up and open, you hear a yelp and flinch.

“Ouch!” you hear someone yelp, and you immediately regretted not waiting longer in between pebbles.

“Crap,” you whisper to yourself, looking up - and hoping to  _god_  you had the right window. “Nick?” You call out, after a moment of silence a brunette head pops out of the window.

“(Y/N)?” The teenager whisper-shouts, looking surprised to see you. “What are you doing here?”

You hold up his phone, “you forgot this.”

Right then Nick drops his head and lets it hand from his shoulders and he shakes it and laughs, bringing his hand up to his mouth to stifle the giggles.

“God, you’re crazy, you know that?” He says after a moment, looking back down at you.

You smile and chuckle, “so I’ve been told, you gonna let me up?”

Nick nods, “yeah, climb the gazebo it has good hold.”

Taking a deep breath you look at the flower covered surface, “roger!” You reply, moving towards it.

Pocketing Nick’s phone you begin to climb up the flower enveloped ale-shift ladder until you safely - or at least somewhat safely - stumble into Nick’s room.

“I made it!” You softly exclaim, smiling happily.

Nick looks down at you and chuckles before helping you back up onto your feet.

“You climbed up to my window just to give me a phone?” He asks, amusement clear in his voice.

“Well, I  _did_  try the front door but—” you quickly stop yourself, the brunette’s face drops and you regret every opening your mouth.

“You heard the yelling then, I assume?” He asks, not angry so much as upset.

“Yeah…” you reply, voice just as soft. “Wanna talk about it?” You ask, knowing from friends of yours that in moments like these it was good to have someone to lean on.

Nick shake his head and instead opts to envelop you in a tight hug, one which you quickly reciprocate. While silently rub his back, the world drowning out around you as you hold him and he holds you, you gently rub the teenager’s back until he slowly moves away. However, it was then you noticed the red blotch on his full lower lip.

“Oh my gosh, Nick, I’m so sorry!” You quietly exclaim, cupping his face to look at the cut.

He chuckles softly, holding your wrist, “it’s fine, the pebble kissed me, no biggie.”

“But you're bleeding,” you trail softly, gently running your thumb under the cut to wipe away some of the crimson. "I'm sorry, Nick…”

"Nah, it's okay, it isn't like I haven't been hit in the face before."

"Even so...I'm sorry."

“(Y/N) it's fine really-"

Nick abruptly stops when you lean forward and press your lips to his, the kiss was slow and gentle - if you were being honest it was everything you wanted for the past two weeks. Sure, at first you thought Nick was an insufferable brat but now…well, you weren’t so sure. Nick kisses you back, his hands coming to rest softly on your hips and slowly the kiss deepens, and you shiver upon feeling your tongue caress his. After a few more moments, the two of you break the kiss but don’t move.

"I've been wanting to do that since…since, like, for-fucking-ever,” Nick says with a chuckle, warm smile making your heart pound a little.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes."

"But..." You begin, dreaded asking the next question that comes to mind but you had to know. "What about Casey?”

"We broke up," Nick answers with a nonchalant shrug, smiling down at you. “We haven’t been together for a long while, despite what people may think.”

“Then…what about that other girl?” You ask, kicking yourself fro ruining the moment.

“Are you kidding me, (Y/N)?” Nick questions, but his voice is soft and leaves you confused. “To be perfectly honest, that girl is  _you_.”

"Me?" You repeat, surprised - albeit delightfully - by Nick’s confession.

"Yes you, (Y/N),” he chuckles, cupping your face. "Why does this all seem so shocking to you?” Nick asks, but when you don’t reply he leans back in and kisses you again.

Wrapping your arms around the teen’s neck you happily kiss him back, lord, who knew this brat wasn’t such an annoying brat after all?

 


End file.
